


Breathing in Tight Spaces

by val_aquenta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ...kinda?, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Death...almost, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Inspired by Barriss and Ahsoka getting stuck in a tank, Near Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, idk how to tag oof, no beta we die like Jedi, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_aquenta/pseuds/val_aquenta
Summary: Obi-Wan gets stuck under a rockfall and contemplates his life as he heads towards death. Anakin, as usual, panics heavily at the thought of Obi-Wan's death.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & his Jedi family
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Obi-Wan and his Lovely Lovely Thoughts while Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. This is my first fic! Yay!

There were a million ways he could have died. An honourable death at the hands of some sith, killing evil as he took his last breath. Sacrificing himself for the innocents or Anakin or Ahsoka or, when he was younger, Qui-Gon. This wasn’t really thought of when he considered his death, and he had considered it a lot. Helpless under a mountain of rock and dirt, unable to do anything. The only reason he was still alive was because of one of the Separatist tanks creating a barrier between him and the rocks. He could hear the ominous creaking of the metal as it strained against the remnants of the cliff face they had fought under.

_Fuck it all. _It was all he could think. Small spaces didn’t terrify him per say, but he certainly did not like them. It brought… memories back. Obi-Wan desperately focused on breathing in the dusty air in a controlled manner. The air was already beginning to feel recycled. In the throes of his semi-meditation, he attempts to move the rocks, a last ditch attempt, he supposes, as he can feel himself growing weaker. He lifts his hand and tries to push outwards, but he finds that he only makes more dust fall from the ceiling. His hand drops and lays useless on the dirt.__

__He connects with Anakin and Ahsoka one final time, sending words and thoughts, little imprints of the darkness. No location because even he doesn’t know where he is. He opens like a beacon in their minds, but he doesn’t hold hope that they will get to him quickly enough. _I’m sorry. _He projects in a defeated tone, and he feels their panic and determination. _I love you. _He knows he hasn’t said it explicitly many times, but he has never been that way. He knows what losing a Master is like, and he knows that it was bound to happen. However, if he can alleviate any pain from the two, he would do it a thousand times over. The pain he has carried from Qui-Gon’s death is always too near, only intensified by the last words the man spoke. He could never wish that pain on anyone. He feels so tired now._____ _

______He closed his eyes and thought of life, of a happier time. When he was still a padawan, braid hanging proudly on his right, seeing Qui Gon’s smile when the man gave him the gift. A stone for his lifeday. Most would be shocked that such a thing had made Obi-Wan smile for two full days. It wasn’t just a stone, not to him. It sung softly and soothingly, much like Qui Gon had. He dug underneath the armour and fished it out. It reflected the blue light, humming easily along with his own lightsaber. It wasn’t the same song, but it could harmonize with the crystals. He brought the rather small stone to his lips, he swore it was bigger the last time he truly looked at it, and gently kissed it. If he was to die here, he would die with happier times in his mind. Times when padawans were able to spend time on Coruscant and not be shipped off on endless missions for the Republic.  
He recalled the moment that his Master had gifted the stone. The small smile that crinkled the lines around his eyes. He recalled the joy at the words he said, the love he felt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A stone from my homeworld, my padawan.” The name was an endearment when Qui Gon called him that. “Many years I have carried it, and now I give it to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you.” He managed to stutter out. He had been looking down on the stone. He had looked up then, a smile on his youthful features as he closed his fingers gently on the warm stone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m proud of you, Ob-Wani. I know that you will become a better Jedi than I, little one.” He could remember the warmth of Qui Gon’s large palm on his head, playing with the short spikes before they ran down the length of the braid, unconsciously counting the beads that adorned it. Throwing caution to the wind, Obi-Wan had jumped and wrapped his short arms around the broad figure of Qui Gon, a smile dancing on his lips. Qui Gon startled for a moment before he responded and wrapped up the young boy in an embrace._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Never better than you, Master.” He had muttered into the robes that smelt of tea and soap; the robes that smelt of home. He can almost feel the warmth in the embrace now, almost feels the hidden strength that was always capable of making him feel safe. He replays the moment over and over, ignoring how his breath starts to gasp and suck in air, ignoring how hard it is to get enough oxygen into his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______The darkness encroaches on him, and Obi-Wan begins to feel fatigue, his hand tires simply holding his lightsaber up. He swears he can hear his heartbeat echoing in his little enclosed cavern, and it frightens him. He thought he would be alright with it, thought he would be alive one moment and then dead the next, but the waiting is painful. He knows it could be worse._ _ _ _ _ _

______He leans his head all the way back on a small pile of rubble, smiling as he remembers his years as Qui Gon’s padawan. The familiar presence of his master, calm and soothing, yet the ability to turn into something dangerous hummed underneath the surface, but it was never at him. Even at his most angry, Qui Gon would never hurt him, could never hurt him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He recalls the days when his friends were all young and innocent. When the Temple rang with serenity and peace, not the urgency and worry that hung like a mist surrounding it. He recalls Bant’s smile, soft and shy when they were new friends, then large and bright like a sun when they had grown closer and closer, and then her smile was strained, yet still as kind as it always was, the worry underneath palpable. He remembers her soft salmon soloured skin blushing whenever Garen would make some crude comment. Soft tinkling laughter when his jokes were actually humorous. Silver eyes filled with life staring at him, and he felt peace. He recalls Garen in all his glory. A large smile stretching his face, eyes so full of mirth, and Obi-Wan cries as he remembers what they are now. They are only full of worry and sadness, the weight of worlds pressing in on all of them. Obi-Wan feels calm as he thinks of them, his family once upon a time._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then family changed in one clean stab of a saber staff. He was left without Qui Gon, without his wisdom and kindness. Instead it was replaced by a young boy with scraggly blonde hair, and too many questions. But the boy had slowly become family, and then the boy had turned into a man and slowly drifted farther and farther away. And then, their newest addition in the form of a young togruta, so eager and excited to learn and teach. Watching her smile as she played card games with the men, or interacted with younglings in the Temple felt like a light through the darkness of the war. Tears run down Obi-Wan’s cheeks, leaving trails in the dust-covered face. He wished, oh how he wished he could stay and be with them for just a while longer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Breathing is difficult now because he no longer feels the air going anywhere. He can feel something going into his lungs, but he feels no relief, feels no oxygen entering his blood. Resigning and closing his eyes, he fingers the button on his lightsaber and turns it off one last time, bidding it farewell in his mind. It has been a faithful friend, a constant warmth and light in these dark times. Sorrow that clouded his thoughts settles in time with the dust. He closes his eyes and runs a weary hand down his beard. At this point, he is seriously contemplating running himself with his lightsaber as a means of quickening the inevitable, but he would rather his padawan and grand padawan not find him in such a manner._ _ _ _ _ _

______He lays down, bringing his lightsaber over his chest. He will die a warrior, even if it is not from a battle that he dies, though he might consider the battle for oxygen one that is hard enough to earn this death. One hand clutches his rock tightly, resting it right on his heart, the other hand that holds his lightsaber, rests underneath. He can hardly feel them now. Only his rock and lightsaber keep him company. His warmth and his light. He sighs and accepts death. It’s been a long time coming, and while he has not come to terms with it, he still accepts it. Lethargy crawls across his limbs sluggishly and, when it reaches his brain, all he can think of is his family, and he closes his eyes with a smile. _So goes Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. _____ _ _ _ _


	2. Anakin Panics at the Possibility of Death (As per usual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin panics. Ahsoka tries to calm him down, but she's panicking too.

Anakin is panicking. Well and truly. He can feel Obi-Wan down there, weakly lying in the rubble. Yet, the only thing he can think of is how different Obi-Wan feels. Obi-Wan usually shines brightly. The older man feels like the shining lakes on Naboo, deep and full of mysteries, yet pristine and on the surface. Now, he feels like he’s drained, like the water is disappearing, taking Obi-Wan with it. Obi-Wan who is never without hope feels like he’s giving up, and no matter how hard Anakin tries to reach him, the messages he sends don’t seem to reach his Master. 

Ahsoka trembles slightly beside him, all too aware of the rapidly diming star that is Obi-Wan. She has always known Obi-Wan to be unflappable and calm. To feel him so off kilter and decidedly not calm is rather distressing. She feels through the Force, looking at the weak points in the rubble, looking for a way to move it off. She knows, somewhere deep within her, that she would need the help of many in order to reach Obi-Wan in time. Now she only has Anakin who is standing silently, biting his lip as he looks through the Force at the collapsed building. 

Without a word, Anakin springs into action, lifting his hands to feel the deep roots in the rocks. He silently guides Ahsoka to do the same and on the count of three, they begin straining and pushing at the stones. The boulders shift sideways, falling in every direction, but the two Jedi don't pay any attention to it. When they finish, stumbling forwards with exhaustion, they regard the pile of rock that is not much smaller than it was when they started. 

“Master, we can’t move the rocks in one go. We have to seperate them.” Ahsoka turns to him, frightened eyes wide and so sad. 

“Again.” Is all he says, but he heeds her advice, directing them to shifting single rocks or clusters of smaller rocks from the location they can feel Obi-Wan. It takes far too long for them to shift the pile they focused on and, when they turn towards their second pile, they know that it won’t be fast enough, but they can do little else than try. 

_I’m sorry._ Anakin really panics now, his signature choppy and uneven, eyes darting nervously at the rock. Obi-Wan has apologised, of course it had happened at some point since their lives had crossed paths, but Anakin has never heard it so sad, so desperate to be heard. _I love you,_ is whispered through his mind. Anakin knows Ahsoka has heard both of the sentences when, with a choked sob, she loses control of the rocks and they make a loud bang as they tumble down the sides. 

____Please. He begs both Obi-Wan and the Force. He begs Obi-Wan to hold on, to have hope, to help him because he doesn’t know if he can do this alone, and he begs the Force to help him, to give him strength to move the rocks. Ahsoka can’t do much more; she’s exhausted, collapsed onto her knees in defeat, but he doesn’t hold it against her. She has done what she can, and now he must simply do more.__ _ _

______Suddenly, there’s a vast emptiness as though Obi-Wan has gone unconscious, and fear paralyses his arms for a second before adrenaline rushes through his veins and, with a hoarse shout, the rocks are torn asunder, splintering into pieces and thrown around. As they fall, just barely missing some of the clones around the pile, Obi-Wan is revealed. Anakin feels something like lightheadedness as he looks down at his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______Obi-Wan is on his back, right hand clutched to his chest, left one underneath with his unignited lightsaber. He is dusty and clear trails from tears line his cheeks, still glistening with moisture. He jumps forwards and kneels by his Master’s side. Now, in close proximity, he can feel the tiny spark of life that grows with each breath of fresh air Obi-Wan gets. He fingers the slim wrist, feeling the pulse that flutters weakly like a small bird’s wing. Anakin sighs in relief, slumping backwards and calling for the medics who have begun to go their way as soon as Anakin had broken the rocks. As they arrive, he takes Obi-Wan’s lightsaber for safe-keeping, clipping it onto his own belt. It is then that he notices how the right hand is clasping something to his heart, something so important that he wants it near him in death. Prying open the hand reveals a small pebble that shines warmly in both the Force and in the sun. He takes the rock and places it in a small pouch on his belt._ _ _ _ _ _

______They transfer him onto a stretcher to transport him to the Resolute. Ahsoka, grabs his arm before he moves to follow, something uncomfortably sharp tinging the Force around her. She looks up at him, “Will Master Obi-Wan be ok?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Anakin quirks his shoulder a little before responding, “Yes.” He better be. The sharp feeling dissipates slowly as their heartbeats return to their normal speed, and Ahsoka reaches out to give him a small hug. Anakin leans down and inhales sharply, listening to the girl’s shaky breaths. One arm tucked around Ahsoka, they head onto the transport for the Resolute where he suddenly begins to feel lethargic and painful. Fatigue crawls up his muscles. It hurts to stand up, and it hurts to think of anything really. Ahsoka seems to understand and sits him down, calling over the medic. The last thing he sees is the brilliant colours of Ahsoka’s montrals fuzzing together, darkness encroaching his vision, and then there is nothing.___ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter. As from before please tell me if there's something wrong and I'll fix it. I've figured out how to do so :) Thank you for reading!


	3. Hugs Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka gets a hug. Obi-Wan gets a hug. Anakin gets a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter yay :)

When he wakes, he only feels really tired. He’s always heard death being described as falling asleep, but he supposes that the only people who knew aren not able to tell anyone. He’s in a medical bay, probably the one of the Resolute judging by the familiarity of the walls and ceiling. Sadly, and much to the annoyance of Anakin and his commander, he has often been in the medical bays of the Resolute and the Negotiator. Obi-Wan feels like he can’t breathe, like every breath he does take is getting stuck as the air travels down his throat. Gasping, he tries to settle into a rhythm, but it isn’t coming naturally. Suddenly hands push him down from his hunched over position and there is a pair of bright blue eyes hovering above him. They aren’t the steely blue of Anakin. No, they are the deeper blue of Ahsoka.

“Master Obi-Wan, you need to calm down. You’re safe.” The familiar lilt of Ahsoka calms him, and eventually he can start feeling the air feed his body. He calms down his body, undoing the tensed muscles with deep breaths.

“I gather I’m not dead.” He finally blinks his eyes open and focuses on Ahsoka who has retreated to his side, wide eyes looking at him. Her hand lingers against his arm, warm in comparison to the colder air.

“Anakin saved you.” Ahsoka explains, finger tapping nervously against his arm. “He somehow moved all the rocks and then he collapsed.” At those words Obi-Wan is batting her hand away and looking around. Anakin has often pushed his own boundaries, often to great harm to himself.

“Where is he? I must see him.” Ahsoka jumps forward and leans against him to aid him in sitting up.

“Woah Master, calm down. He’s right next to you.” Sure enough, Anakin is resting one bed over, chest rising and falling steadily. Obi-Wan sags in relief, allowing Ahsoka to support his weight.

“Thank you, Ahsoka.” He says when Ahsoka leans over and pushes him to lean against the wall, a pillow behind his back. The young padawan basks in the praise, a small smile lighting her features. “What exactly happened? I can only remember small snatches, and it doesn’t make sense.”

Ahsoka frowns, her white marks furrowing a little as she remembers the incident. “Well, you were buried under rubble for a long time. We...uh we were scared that we weren’t going to be able to reach you in time. It gets a little messy, but I think you gave up and you were saying goodbye.” She looks at the wall, her arms crossing over her chest as though to ward off the unpleasant emotions rising. “Anakin got you know, panicky, and somehow he managed to push the rubble off. You looked dead, Master.” She swallows hard, blinking her eyes rapidly in slight anger. _Why can’t I control myself!_

Obi-Wan bows his head as he recalls it. The knowledge of the rubble on top of him. His belief that he was beyond saving. Looking at her, he notices the quiet stance, eyes blinking too fast and fingers tapping strange rhythms on her arm. “Ahsoka.” He sighs, slowly reaching for her arm and tugging her to him. “Come here. I’m fine now.” She acquiesces and folds herself against him, her arms wound tight around him, almost to the point of being painful. Obi-Wan isn’t a tactile person, but he finds himself wrapping his arms around her tightly as well. Perhaps it is the knowledge of how close he came to death.

Ahsoka lets out a soft sob, muffled by clothing “You don’t understand, it was awful. You were all dim and going away. And then you apologized and we thought that was it.” She babbles, pressing her face against his side. “Anakin was so worried. I thought you were gone when he pushed the rocks, you looked so still and-” She hiccoughs and sniffles weakly, cutting her babbling off. Obi-Wan rubs her shoulder soothingly,

He tilts his head, resting it atop her montrals and murmuring softly, “I’m here now, young one.” She pulls back, eyes meeting his and tearfully blinking. Obi-Wan smiles gently and reaches up to brush away the tears gently. His eyes are rather moist at the feeling of _despair-relief-sadness_ that Ahsoka is letting out mixing with his own. “And I have you and Anakin with me.” Ahsoka folds forwards and lets out a soft wail, muffled by his shirt. She’s quiet for a while before letting out a long breath. Gently poking her presence, he sends soothing feelings and is rewarded with her distress levels plummeting. He smiles softly and gently pats the top of her montrals as she begins to regain control. With care, he reaches around her and coaxes her until she’s sitting next to him, face leaning against this shoulder and arms wrapped loosely around him. He tucks her gently into his side, projecting a soft calm.

He begins to lightly meditate, the arm wrapped around Ahsoka continuing its soothing motion even though she is sleeping, emotionally drained from a harrowing experience. A short while passes and he feels Anakin wake. Unlike most times Anakin wakes up from a botu of Force exhaustion, he isn’t jumping up and wreaking havoc, instead blinking tiredly at the ceiling before swivelling around and staring at Obi-Wan in stark relief. ‘Ahsoka?’ he mouths. Obi-Wan hums and nods to his other side. Anakin smiles and there is a short pause before he’s mouthing ‘Hug me?’

 _… If you wish._ He says hesitantly, watching with a grimace as Anakin flops onto his own medical bed, already crowded with Ahsoka and himself. Anakin crawls gracelessly until he reaches Obi-Wan’s side and promptly latches onto Obi-Wan like a big overgrown barnacle. “Don’t ever do that again, Master.” He whispers harshly to Obi-Wan, careful not to talk too loud. “I-”

“Calm, Anakin. I am fine now. I’m here with you.” Anakin pulls back and looks at him until Obi-Wan is sighing tiredly, “I will endeavour not to get stuck under a pile of rocks, alright?”

Anakin looks at him skeptically. “Alright, Master.” He leans down and wraps the blanket around the three of them before laying his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan leans over and presses a gentle kiss onto soft hair, reaching out and squeezing a hand. There is silence for a moment until Anakin speaks up again. “Please be careful, Master. I won’t always be there to save you.”

Obi-Wan sighs and nods against Anakin’s head. “I suppose I have become… reckless as of late. It is hard to be careful lately, you know it as well.” Anakin nods. “I guess some more caution will not be remiss.” Anakin looks at his hand, gently picking at the fingers on Obi-Wan’s hand thoughtfully.

Joy erupts behind Anakin’s shields before he whispers smugly “Well, now the score’s 5-4, Master. I’ve pulled forwards.” Obi-Wan almost turns, but the warmth on his other side keeps him still. He does pull his head back and glare heatlessly at Anakin.

“Cato Neimoidia _still_ does not count, Anakin. Why must I keep reminding you.” He says. Anakin rolls his eyes good-naturedly, but quiets down and leans back onto Obi-Wan.

“Fine." Anakin yawns softly. "M’ tired, Master.” Obi-Wan presses his head back down onto Anakin’s head. _Then sleep, dear one._ Obi-Wan whispers gently. _I’ll be here when you wake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I wanted hugs and fluff and comfort, so here we are. If there is any error somewhere, tell me and I'll change it. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If there are some kind of errors anywhere, please tell me and I'll fix it. Or at least attempt to, I'm not sure if I'll be able to? Help! We'll see.


End file.
